Hush and Cool
by Silently-jealous
Summary: ron and draco and a train. use your dirty mind


Title: Hush and Cool Author: Silently Jealous Warnings: Smut Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. Pairings: Draco x Ron Summary: Draco and Ron have sex. Author Notes: not beta-ed and a year old.  
  
There are many things in life one will never understand. Several things that when they happen, make no sense at all.  
  
One such thing happened in my twenty-second year. I had finally moved out of my family's home, gotten a good job and finally became my own man.  
  
Unlike many of my other family members, I decided against working for the ministry. I have always wanted to stand apart from them all, do something in which I would stand out in my family, which to make my parents proud and do some good in the world.  
  
Settling for a job in journalism in the end. I may not be changing the world and bringing about world peace but I feel like I give people the truth without any sugar coating. I'm doing my part, however small it may be.  
  
Besides I get to go to exotic places, meet exotic; mostly bizarre; people and make my parents proud. I can't ask for much else.  
  
Just a few days ago I finished a piece, I'd done in Australia. All in all I think I turned out a pretty damn good piece for doing relatively nothing for a week and getting a great tan.  
  
I had returned home February twenty sixth, just a few days before my birthday. I had plans to go and visit my family and friends.  
  
Being that I spend most of my time hoping from place to place by floo powder I thought it would be a nice change to take the long way. Booking myself a seat on the train and bringing along a book Hermione sent me last Christmas; I got ready for my ride.  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me is this seat taken?" a voice said.  
  
Without taking that lovely book my friend gave me from my face, I waved to answer him.  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
I truly despise having to take this train thing. It is always crowded with muggles and they are beyond civil. They push and shove without as much as a pardon.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" I asked upon finding what seemed like the only empty seat not next to a screaming child.  
  
The man that was slouched in the seat with a book draped over his face just fanned his hand at me and went back to sleep.  
  
The man next to me shifted in his seat muttering something about the still screaming child and it being one of the reasons he was gay.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the statement. As I tried my best to suppress my laughter the man peeked his head out from behind the book.  
  
The darkest blue eyes I have ever seen greeted me. They weren't a vibrant crystal color nor were they like a hazy summer sky. The eyes' I starred into were an odd mixture of cerulean and smoky gray.  
  
The man said nothing but continued to stare at me. "Sorry," Was all that came to mind, as I looked him over.  
  
I could tell he was extremely taller than I was. By the way his knees bent nearly to his chest. I would say he was about six-feet tall. Messy orange-red hair shadowed his eyes and fell well past his shoulders.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked as I had yet to stop staring at him.  
  
'Yes.' I thought but responded again with an apology  
  
"Quit gawking then."  
  
"I wasn't gawking."  
  
"Then what would you call starring without blinking and with your mouth wide open, catching flies?"  
  
"I was admiring you eye color. Is that a crime?"  
  
"My boyfriend might say so but he's not here, so by all means continue but on one condition."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"No I meant your first name."  
  
"That is my first name. Draco Malfoy."  
  
"You poor boy..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"If you're gonna sit there and undress me with your eyes I should at least know your name."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Oh so you weren't! Now I'm hurt. What too good for me, eh?"  
  
"No, that's not what I said."  
  
"So you are undressing me?"  
  
"No...I...Argh!" I yelled in frustration.  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
I was amusing myself at the expense of the blonde man next to me. I know he wasn't undressing me with his eyes but it would be neat if he was.  
  
He was good looking, not that I usually go for the whole blonde thing.  
  
As I sat there tickled pink at how I had been able to frustrate, annoy and confuse this Draco Malfoy all in a mater of minutes.  
  
After about twenty minutes the train was well on its way and my companion was again starring at me.  
  
I could feel his eyes on the back of my head even as I looked out the window. It's a habit. Coming from a family like mine you have to be able to feel them coming.  
  
"So tell me something? I asked without looking away from the window.  
  
"Huh? "He sounded.  
  
Turing around slowly, "Do I look good naked?" I asked.  
  
"I wasn't," he said promptly after he finished choking on his saliva.  
  
Winking at him I turned my back to him once again. Shifting in my seat I made it a point to give him a good view of my broad shoulders and cute behind.  
  
'This was going to be a fun ride.' I thought to myself. 'I wonder how long I can keep this up?'  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
For the second time today, this man had me at a loss for words. I did not like not having the upper hand. It wasn't my specialty.  
  
Quickly turning my head, I tried to ignore him. Yet he made it increasingly difficult as time went by. He had changed positions in his seat again. He had now curled up his legs in the chair, which left him pressing his bottom up against my leg. The feeling of him against me made it a bit harder to ignore him. The slow rocking motions of the train made it no easier for that matter.  
  
The redhead instantly began to shift in his seat again and stand. He then proceeded with a series of stretches. Stretching his arms above his head and behind his back gave me a lovely view of his long body and the lovely blessing his mother bestowed upon him.  
  
I could see now that he was indeed taller than I was and a lot taller than I originally thought. He wore and oversized sweater and some of the tightest pants imaginable.  
  
'Dear lord they must be panted on. There is nothing left for the imagination.'  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
He was watching me again. This was more fun than I had hoped. Since I was probably never going to see this man again, why not have a little fun, I thought to myself.  
  
Putting my reading book away in my bag over head, I pulled out a notepad I used for work and a pen. Dandy things these pens. Require no link well, comes all ready inked up. Love these things.  
  
Sitting back down I went about flipping through the pages acting busy. "Draco, my name is Ron Weasley." I said without looking up from my pad.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ron Weasley." He replied quickly as if it was an automated response. I don't think he even thought about it.  
  
"So are you done?" I asked him.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Undressing me."  
  
"Ron I was not nor am I undressing..."  
  
Cutting him off," so you're done then?"  
  
"I was..."  
  
"Good! My turn and could you turn a bit to the right. Want to get a good view. "I said cutting him off again.  
  
Mr. Malfoy's mouth opened but nothing came out. Smirking, I quickly jotted down something on my pad and covered it so that he wouldn't be able to see. After several "hmm's" and yea's", I caught his curiosity.  
  
"What are you writing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Is it about me?"  
  
"Maybe, would you say you're a ten or and eleven shoe size?"  
  
"What does my shoe size have to do with anything?" he questioned getting a little indignant.  
  
"Ten or eleven?"  
  
"Nine." He finally answered.  
  
I gave a disappointed 'hmm' and again scribbled something down.  
  
"What? Let me see what you're writing. I have a right to know."  
  
"Oh you do, do you?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Okay, I'll show you if you answer one more question for me.  
  
"Fine." he said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"What did you laugh at when you first sat down?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at my question. I can only guess he saw it as pointless. "I was laughing at you comment about the screaming child and being a homosexual."  
  
"So what was so funny?" I said raising my eyebrow at him.  
  
"They were my exact thoughts."  
  
'Bingo! Just the answer I was looking for. 'I thought to myself smiling. "So you gay?"  
  
"I didn't say that and you got more than your one question. Now let me see the paper."  
  
"One last thing..."  
  
"What?" Draco said getting a bit more annoyed with me.  
  
"Are you prone to violence?"  
  
"No, now give me the paper." He said snatching it from my hands.  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
Snatching the pad from him I did my best to sneer at him. I don't appreciate being made fun of, having my words twisted or being toyed with for that matter.  
  
I began to read his writing, which consisted on several non-intelligent scribbles and one clear sentence in the middle and one question.  
  
' You- me – last car- bathroom. You follow my lead.  
Top or bottom? '  
  
My eyes I could feel widen. I couldn't believe I what I was reading. A man I didn't know was propositioning me. Looking at him then the paper and again at him.  
  
"Top or bottom?" he asked nonchalantly smirking at me.  
  
"Top." I said barely making a sound.  
  
Ron Weasley's smirk grew several sizes.  
  
"How..." I began.  
  
Standing up he leaned down like he was going to get his notepad from me but instead of going for the pad, he patted me in the groin and merely winked.  
  
"Five minutes, you're late, I leave." He whispered to me with a rather devilish look in his eyes and disappeared between the train cars.  
  
Momentarily I sat there clutching the paper. Reading it once over I thought about it. Did I really want to risk going back there with a man I barely knew? Did I really care that I didn't know him well or was I just scared?  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
'"He'd better show up!" I said as I made my way through the train.  
  
'He'll show up, I know he will. I look good damn it." I told myself as I found the trains' butler of sorts. I don't know exactly what he was called but I know he is paid to make sure the rich passengers are happy.  
  
After the butler man agreed not to let anyone in the last car for at least an hour except for my blonde. That is after I slipped him 2 pieces of paper with the number 100 one it and some old guy, I waited. The things' muggles do for this type of money is a wonderful thing.  
  
A quick silencing charm later there was a knock on the door. There he stood looking slightly apprehensive.  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
When he opened the door I could see he was still wearing the same smirk he had when he left the seats. I could feel a mixture of excitement and a bit of fear. There was risk I was running of getting caught. Yet the risk heightened my excitement. I never could win when my feelings were involved.  
  
Silently he ushered me into a tiny white bathroom.  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
Leaning on the doorframe, I smiled at my nervous looking little blonde. He looked around nervously as I ran my fingers through his hair. Grabbing him by his shirt I pulled him inside.  
  
"A-are you sure?" he asked nervously when his back connected with the wall.  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
I instantly became aware of the small space I was confined too. Ronald didn't seem to mind it at all. He didn't answer my question instead he just smiled at me and began to straighten my clothing. Straightening my jacket he ended with patting my chest.  
  
Leaning in he pressed his lips on my neck. Orange-red hair brushed my face and neck.  
  
I still didn't know what I was doing but I didn't want to stop it now.  
  
Following him with my eyes I watched as he silently slide down my body, trailing his hands behind him until he reached the buckle of my belt.  
  
I watched as he began to rub his hands down my legs and back up again. As he squeezed my thighs lightly and pulled them apart. All the while he starred at me with those oddly colored blue eyes.  
  
Ron's hands were finding their way under my shirt and he placed the flat of his hands on my stomach. He hands were cold compared to mine. Mine had begun to sweat as they were held fisted at my sides, for he had begun to nuzzle his face on my groin.  
  
Holding breath between clenched teeth, I felt him fun his chin the length of my erection several times. Gliding his hands down my pants again. Could feel him bring his hands down and slowly grab my bottom. He was still stroking me with his face.  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
I could tell my blonde had a nice small yet firm rear. I could tell he was enjoying himself by the low grade hissing and unsteady breathing.  
  
Deciding that I wanted more then to just molest him, I wanted him to remember me. I had already had my face planted in his groin and my what an erection.  
  
Opening my mouth I grasped his cock between my teeth and with much care, began stroking him with my teeth. Mr. Malfoy shuttered and put his hands' hair grabbing a fist full.  
  
Being the tease that I was being today, I made sure to look at him to watch him watch me. My own need was suffering in the tight pants I wore. So I decided it was enough play, time to get down to business.  
  
Unbuttoning his pants and belt with my teeth (what can I say I'm talented) and slowly pulled his pants down.  
  
Without any warning to much thought I took him into my mouth. With great need I worked my way to the base. Little brown stubble rubbed against my nose as I took him all.  
  
Draco has stopped watching me and was more occupied with pulling on my hair and trying his best to keep quiet. Maybe I should tell him that no one could hear us but why ruin a good thing.  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
His mouth...so hot. Hands...all over...oh god! This was good. Trying to be quiet was so hard.  
  
It only got harder when he pushed me against the wall by my hips and stopped me from thrusting into the warmth. Ronald's big hands held me in place as he sucked for all he was worth. Could swear he was going to just suck me into him and I wouldn't have complained.  
  
I was in complete and total bliss. I didn't care is anyone walked in. I didn't care is about how long I had known him. I didn't care is I knew his name, as long as he continued his assault on my lower regions, all would be fine.  
  
Yet like all good things, he stopped. Opening my eyes I stare down a t him.  
  
"What's wrong?" I questioned.  
  
He said nothing and took a step back.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked again searching for an answer.  
  
Yet still he said nothing. He just smiled and licked his lips. All I could so, considering my current situation was to look at him.  
  
Ronald Ran his finger through his hands through his hair to get it out of his face and pulled his sweater over his head. Throwing it on the sink. Next to come off were his pants. They were so tight they actually peeled off exposing to me a dick to save all dicks. Ronald Weasley may have been tall and skinny but I now knew where all his weight lied. A mane of dark red hair accompanied this monster.  
  
Silently he moved closer to me again yet instead of continuing his previous actions he pushed me aside. I didn't know quite what to so I just watched. He hopped up on the sink that he sweater covered and placed a foot on the wall behind me. Then swung his other long leg over my head and placed it on the other side of me.  
  
Placing my hands on his legs I rubbed my hand up them until I reached his object of desire. Stroking him as he's done for me moments before.  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
I had my pretty blonde right whew I wanted him hard, willing and between my legs. Draco was stroking me and it felt good. However I've been playing with him for too long and if he kept that up, I'd be over with before he got started and I didn't come all this way not to get laid. I wanted dick, namely his, in me now.  
  
Taking his hands off of me and pushing him back. I picked myself up off the sink. Balancing on my hands and using the wall for leverage. I made it every clear what I wanted.  
  
I knew Mr. Malfoy knew what I wanted by the look in his eyes. It was a happy hungry type of look.  
  
It took him no time to press himself up against me.  
  
"Are you okay? He asked. "Don't want to hurt you." Ever so the concerned one. "Let me find some type of lubrication." He stated and I could feel him pulling what little he got in out.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I balanced myself on home arm, grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him as close to me as I could and dropped my self down.  
  
'Oh shit! 'Was the first thing that came to mind as I was forcefully filled completely.  
  
I took the simultaneous mixture of pain and pleasure without so much as a flinch, while my pretty blonde made a hissing sound behind clenched teeth.  
  
With one hand on his chest and one still on the sink, I got to work. Gently up and down I moved. The ridged rocking of the train provided beneficial as an extra bonus of my kinky affair.  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
Here I was balls deep in the sexiest redhead ever and he was doing all the work. If I was a passive male that would have been just fine but I'm not. I am the dominant one even if this was all his idea. And if he was getting me to moan and perspire. It's only fair to return the favor.  
  
Taking hold of his hip and grabbing the wall behind me for balance, I begin thrusting and gyrating within him, in him.  
  
I watched as Ron struggled to keep from throwing his head back. I watched them almost close as they tired to roll behind his head. His mouth was open with silent words.  
  
The longer I watched him the harder I went at him. Thrusting harder while pushing him down hard against me only to pull him back up by his hips and once again thrust him down onto me as I thrust up into him. It didn't take long for me to feel that I was near completion. However I refused to enter that state of euphoria alone.  
  
Ron apparently had the same idea I did. He took his hand off my chest and onto himself. Stroking himself fiercely wrapping my hand over his, I slowed down his pace. At the rate he was going he would have broken it before anything good came out of it.  
  
Pacing my strokes with my thrusts proved satisfactory. Almost immediately my ears were filled with the sounds of one long moan that closely resembled my name while my hand was coated with his essence.  
  
Now I would like to say I lasted longer. That I held out for more than 5 minutes after he did but I can't.  
  
-(-(Ron)-)-  
  
My pretty blondes' change to a more aggressive pace did me in. He took control of the situation and gives me what I craved. While I was still under the affects of a well-placed orgasm I felt him followed suit, he wasn't nearly as loud as I was.  
  
The muscles in my arms ached and began to shake under the combined weight of both our bodies. His head rested on my chest as I began to shake and slip off the sink ledge.  
  
I was slipping off the sink yet even if I could put my legs down to stabilize myself and not run the risk of hurting him in the process, I couldn't. My legs refused to respond to my commands. "Draco." I called. He answered me with a grunt. That I shall think meant 'Yes'. "Draco I'm falling." I said right before my left arm took it upon itself to take a break.  
  
"Oh right, right." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me up. Pulling him self-out, I was finally able to stand.  
  
Not another word was said in the bathroom. He was dressed and on his way back to his seat before I was even half way done. Squeezing back into my jeans, I couldn't help but smile at myself in the mirror. "Now that was fun."  
  
-(-(Draco)-)-  
  
In my seat sipping a drink I picked up in first class, I waited for my friend to return. The train announced it wold be making a stop shortly as I waited. Nervousness visited me briefly. I wondered if anyone of the people on the train could tell what I had just been doing? Did the notice the ripe scent of sweat mixed with a hint of sex on my skin? I decided that even if they did, I really didn't care. I would never see these people again so it did not matter.  
  
"See told you the train would be fun." Ronald said plopping himself into his seat and putting his legs on me.  
  
"Excuse me?" I questioned pushing his legs off my lap.  
  
"Come on my legs hurts." He protested trying to put them back on me. "You try and have your legs up like that next time."  
  
"Would you mind repeating what you just said?"  
  
"I said I- told – you- that- taking – the train – would – be fun." He said pausing between words as if I was mentally challenged and didn't understand him.  
  
"When did you tell me this?"  
  
"Last week Draco, remember, I let you tie me up and do that whole master...slave..." he stopped and screwed his face up. "Oh fuck!" he said as I smiled.  
  
"You - lose."  
  
"I can't believe I just did that."  
  
"You got so used to winning. There goes your winning streak. Next time it's my turn."  
  
"And what do you have in mind?" he asked looking rather annoyed with himself.  
  
It took a moment of me searching through my jacket pockets to find what I was looking.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"This." I answered tossing him a shinny black ringlet.  
  
He looked at it and twirled it in his hands, giving me the occasional questioning look that turned into a look of complete puzzlement.  
  
"Is this a dog collar? Why'd you give me a dog collar? Did you get me a dog for my birthday?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn I wanted dog. "  
  
"It's a kitty collar."  
  
"So you got me a cat?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then what's it for?" he asked looking puzzled again.  
  
"It's for you to wear. It goes with the ears and tail that's waiting for you when you get home." I said as I tried to hold back the grin that had taken over my face.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you have planned but remember I will not lose the game next time and I will get you back for whatever you're gonna do to me."  
  
"But Ronald you made the game. Whoever talks about our previous endeavors first is the loser. Which you did, in turn which means I win and you have to do whatever I want next time. Now relax and get some rest. You will be arriving at your stop soon and you don't want to see your family looking tired. " Ron sucked his teeth and slouched in his seat. He was always a sore loser when it came to this game. As I watch him try and pretend to be angry with himself, I wonder if I should tell him that I had been letting him win. Then again let's not, it's more fun this way. . 


End file.
